


The fairy and the pirate.

by AleOBrien99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleOBrien99/pseuds/AleOBrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era chiaro che si trattava di una barca adatta per una spedizione. Ma come erano riusciti ad arrivare in quella terra? Nessuno ne era mai stato in grado. Trilli si guardava attorno spaesata e nervosa,quasi di più di quando le veniva assegnato un ordine da Peter Pan. Tornò dritta quando sentì degli stivali battere sul legno dietro di lei. Deglutì la saliva e rimase dritta con il sudore che le calava dalla fronte. Alzò appena gli occhi per vedere l’uomo davanti a se. Aveva i capelli neri,gli occhi azzurri cielo ed un accenno di barba sulle guance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fairy and the pirate.

C'era una volta,una grande isola che faceva sognare i bambini. Bambini che desideravano di volare grazie alla polvere magica. Bambini che volevano fare un giro sulla Jolly Roger,ma la realtà,era molto più spaventosa. La fatina Trilli dalla polvere magica,era stata imprigionata da Peter Pan sull’Isola Che Non C’è per sfruttare i suoi servigi. Poiché la fata dal dolce visino,le labbra piccole,i capelli biondi tirati su in una cipolla e gli occhi quasi chiari,era in possesso della magia più potente dell’isola,ella poteva creare ciò che voleva. Così Peter Pan poteva avere qualsiasi cosa,da un piccolo oggetto ad una grande vincita in battaglia. L’isola Che Non C’è non era mai stata abitata oltre alla presenza di Trilli,Peter Pan e i suoi bambini sperduti,ma presto non sarebbe stato più così,perché una nave si avvistava all’orizzonte quella notte. Perciò Peter doveva attuare un piano per scacciarli via. Sapeva benissimo che tutte le meraviglie di quella terra appartenevano a lui: terra,acqua,vento e fuoco e li avrebbe usati contro chiunque sarebbe entrato sull’Isola,perché lui stesso sapeva che chi arrivava a casa sua,non se ne poteva andare mai più.  
La fatina,ignaro di quello che stava succedendo,stava prendendo dell’acqua dal pozzo per i bambini sperduti,quando improvvisamente venne circondata da un sacco che la intrappolò senza respiro. Cercò di dimenarsi,ma era inutile,non riusciva a respirare. Sentì solo che venne sbattuta in un piccolo posto e udì chiaramente il suono di una cella che si chiudeva e delle chiavi che strusciavano fra di loro. Restò lì illesa,fino alla mattina seguente.  
***  
Solo il giorno dopo gli occhi di Trilli videro la luce. Le vennero legate le mani ad un paletto,così che non potesse volare via ed infine era stata messa in ginocchio sul pontile di una nave,circondata da marinai vestiti per bene. Era chiaro che si trattava di una barca adatta per una spedizione. Ma come erano riusciti ad arrivare in quella terra? Nessuno ne era mai stato in grado. Trilli si guardava attorno spaesata e nervosa,quasi di più di quando le veniva assegnato un ordine da Peter Pan. Tornò dritta quando sentì degli stivali battere sul legno dietro di lei. Deglutì la saliva e rimase dritta con il sudore che le calava dalla fronte. Alzò appena gli occhi per vedere l’uomo davanti a se. Aveva i capelli neri,gli occhi azzurri cielo ed un accenno di barba sulle guance.  
-Ciao.- disse egli.  
Trilli non rispose.  
-Mi chiamo Killian. Ho un disperato bisogno del tuo aiuto.- continuò.  
La fata alzò un sopracciglio. – Potevate essere un pochino più cortese,non credete?- commentò poi.  
-Mi dispiace,gli uomini di questa ciurma sono molto maneschi.- disse Killian piegandosi davanti alla fata.  
Trilli si fece piccola piccola davanti a quell’uomo e poi annuì lentamente. – In cosa vi serve il mio aiuto?- chiese.  
Killian portò Trilli in una cabina,dove al letto c’era un uomo sofferente,forse sul punto di morte.  
-Credo sia stato avvelenato.- disse Killian sedendosi sul letto.  
La fata osservò la pelle dell’uomo e annuì.-Si,corrisponde. Ma cosa volete che faccia?- domandò poi.  
-Voi conoscete questa isola,esiste un antidoto?- chiese l’altro.  
Trilli ripensò alle centinaia di erbe che avvolgevano l’isola e fece di Si con la testa. –In alto ad una montagna,c’è una sorgente d’acqua magica. Cura tutti i mali.- spiegò.  
Killian avvicinò subito la mano a quella di Trilli stringendola fortissimo.- Mi ci porterete?- la guardò con uno sguardo speranzoso e soprattutto disperato. Forse l’uomo sul letto era un suo caro amico o addirittura un parente. Così la fata fu del tutto intenzionata a fare la prima azione bella della sua vita.


End file.
